High School (In A Nutshell)
by AlecVolturi98
Summary: JacobXSeth- Jacob's the 'bad boy' in school who is trying to keep his anger in check while dealing with the loss of his mother. Seth's quiet, theatrical-And yes, openly gay and suicidal. What relationship could possibly develop between these two...? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:** Jacob's POV**

* * *

So, yeah, my English teacher thought I should show more expression in my work so, naturally, I was fairly pissed off. I kindly told her what I thought of her _constructive criticism_-by throwing the f*cking diorama-whatever across the room. And that's the reason why she wrote me a pass and sent me to detention.

As I marched down the hall angrily, some other kid going down the hallway ran into me. As we collided, he dropped almost everything he was carrying. I'm not a violent person, I just lose my temper every now and then, but he was crying so much, tears streaming freely down his face. I don't even think I was the reason he was crying, but maybe he though I was about to beat him up or something.

I bent down to help him up, but he wouldn't stand. I crouched into a sort of kneeling position, with my head resting on my knee, so I could talk to him. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." He just sniffled as he gathered his things, and his thoughts as well.

"I know, it's just... I'm sick of running from everything," and he jogged off in the opposite direction before I could reply. I was left alone in the hallway. And who else but my nosy English teacher should poke her head out of her classroom. "Black!" she spat. "I thought I sent you to detention!"

"I'm on my way now," I rolled my eyes and then added under my breath, "Jesus." As I walked away I couldn't help but think about the mystery boy I had run into.

* * *

A/N: Oooo lala! I think I got off to a good start-Please Review!

~AlecVolturi98~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **Seth's POV**

* * *

I was running away and that's all I really knew, I didn't even know what exactly I was running from. All I know is that I knew when I stopped, because I crashed right into a wall of muscle. I dropped all of my belongings, and looked into the eyes of the hottest guy at the reservation high school, Jacob Black. God, I am such an emotional trainwreck, I started crying, right in front of him.

I guess there are a few things you should know about me. My name is Seth Clearwater, I'm 5'11, my hair is dark brown and my eyes are piercing blue. And, yes, as many people assume about me, I am gay and I do cut myself. But, anyway, where was I? Oh, right, I guess I thought he might beat me up or something, but he bent down and picked up my things for me, and told me _Everything's gonna be okay, I won't hurt you._"

I thought that was a little rapist-y, so I hurriedly nodded my head in a goodbye and ran off. I was weak in the knees just thinking about him. Oh, I think this year will be very interesting.

* * *

Remember to review!

~AlecVoluturi98~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: **Jacob's POV**

* * *

All afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about him. All throughout football practice I kept imagining him. I kept looking to the bleachers, hoping to see him here. I just couldn't concentrate on the game, but I hoped none of the other boys noticed.

In the locker room after practice, my friend Embry Call, approached me, wondering if there was something wrong. I knew immediately that I should not tell him what was up, I could hear the mocking instantly. Jake's in love! Jake's in love! And that was not something I was interested in hearing at this point in time. I replied with a completely nonchalant, "Nothin'."

I was the last one out of the locker room, since someone thought it wise to inform the coach of my distant attitude. I really didn't want to have to talk to Coach Creek, who was cool, but very involved in his team's lives. I slung my backpack across my left shoulder after the halfhearted conversation, as I made my way to the parking lot, which was empty except for a couple of teachers that didn't have lives, and my old truck.

I turned the corner, and heard a high-pitched squeal. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't my job to help a wimp being bullied. "Aww, look at the pathetic little fag," I heard a familiar voice: My friend Embry. At this point, I was considering intervene, even though I couldn't see where the fight was going on at, but it was then that I heard it-It was the boy I had crashed into in the hall!

I listened for a half second to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, and then forced my backpack against the wall to run to the other side of the lot. The sight I saw at that moment was, sadly, something I was used to. Embry, at least four inches taller than the younger boy, had his forearm under his chin, lifting him off the ground and forcing him against the wall. The boy's feet didn't even touch the ground, and his face, streaked with tears, was pure red-He probably couldn't breath.

"Em, what the f*ck?!" I yelled, rushing over to seperate the two boys. I grabbed Embry by his shirt, dragging him to push him against the opposite wall. I saw out of the corner of my eye the younger bent over on the floor, gasping deeply.

"Oh, come on, Jake! He's a wuss!" Em defended himself in a rasp voice. I removed my hands from him, letting him take in a deep breath.

"Get out of my sight." I spat at my so-called friend, who gathered himself and ran off toward his car. I stalked over to the boy, still gasping, on the ground. I wiped away my scowl, to kneel over and help the guy sit. "You okay?" I asked gently.

"I think so," he wheezed. I grabbed his upperarm, to help him up.

"Do you need a ride home or something?" I asked while we walked back to the parking lot.

"I'm good," he said, pointing to a beat-up bike laying next to the never-used bike racks.

"Oh, come on, I don't think you're in the condition to ride home. Throw that in the back of my truck and I'll drive you." I offered. He looked at me with an indescribable face-something between unsure and creeped-out-and I hoped I hadn't crossed some line.

"Fine," he replied, and I pulled out my keys while I walked to my truck, and brought it around to help him place his bike on the bed. We climbed into the front and I put the car in drive.

"So, what's your name, and how do I get to your house," I asked, trying to make conversation, after which I realized that it made me sound like a stalker.

"Seth Clearwater, and I'm over on Richwine Rd."

"Jacob Black, nice to meet ya," and I held out my hand to shake his.

* * *

A/N: This is Woodstock98 (AlecVolturi98's Twin) and I hope you like my addition to his story!

Please review and tell us what you think!


End file.
